A hundred skeletal butterflies
by kroko998
Summary: It's a week after the second titan war and almost everything has settled. The cabins are cleaned, the hill is free from corpses and monster-bodies and Thalia's tree is calmly overlooking the valley. Nico lives in cabin three now and has a place to call "home" but still isn't quite satisfied. There's this boy in his world now, this boy who won't leave his mind: Will Solace.
1. I Nico

A week has gone by since Gaea got defeated by Leo and Octavian, with the help of Leo's bronze dragon, Festus. _Even though it was mostly Leo,_ Nico thought, _Octavian just didn't want to be the bad guy._ Something was wrong about Leo's death, though, Nico didn't feel the soul entering the underworld. He told Hazel about it but it seems like she either did not want to talk about it or she just wasn't as sensitive as Nico. He did spend a lot of time with ghosts to learn one or the other trick from his half-siblings, who were mostly dead, though, about following and tracking people's souls, and their bodies if they decide to be reborn. All that commitment was mostly for Bianca, Nico admitted, but now he was glad to have done that in his past. He was happy to be away from the dead for some time, the boy actually _enjoyed _being under the living, especially now that somebody new was in his life: Will Solace.

Feeling that he was drifting away from his thoughts, _As always_, Nico muttered to himself, he tried to focus again on Leo. For the past few nights he had been looking for Leo's soul in the underworld, even if he himself did not feel the son of Hephaestus entering it. How could he be dead then?

After what felt like several minutes in trance, Nico opened his eyes and looked at the clock in his cabin. _3:27 am_. He spent almost four and a half hours in meditation and it only felt like a maximum of fifteen minutes. The first time, Nico had been shocked but now he was used to it, still being puzzled why his body betrayed him even with the knowledge that time goes by faster in _real-life_ as his group of friends called life at Camp Half-Blood or _just not being in the underworld_. Nico remembered the situation Percy using this word in a meeting and therefore throwing Hazel off track. She still didn't know everything in our modern world; heck, she haven't even played on an XBox yet!

Normally, the group just did not explain the word at all and let her simmer in her lack of knowledge, all grinning and watching Hazel trying to figure out what it meant. Eventually, either Annabeth or Frank would explain it to her, Frank because he just couldn't let his girlfriend down and Annabeth because she couldn't stand to let down the opportunity to teach somebody something new. For the other crew members it was a silent betting game- some thought that Annabeth would break down earlier, others gambled on Frank. For everybody's surprise, Leo explained "real life" to her with a story and some medical facts which he probably looked up on his Wii to impress his friends. He compared it to their life, bringing the underworld as an example. Since then, they teasingly referred to _real-life_ when they were talking about being in the world of the mortals, to remind Hazel of her inexperience.

Tracking Leo, Nico felt a strong emotion filling his friends soul this time: Love. But how could this be? He had never felt a dead person experience Love before. That was impossible. There was only one possible reason: Leo was not dead and Nico was right about his guess that his friend did not enter the Underworld. But what could have happened then? Nico set his goal for the morning to tell his friends and find Leo.


	2. II Nico

In the morning, Nico woke up feeling refreshed and better than yesterday. Even though he did not have a lot of sleep, he felt much better than a couple of hours ago. Luckily, no dreams plagued him, which was unusual but also a relief. Since their quest started, the son of Hades had almost no pleasant nights due to nightmares. Will had ordered him not to do any magical tricks anymore but since it was for Leo, Nico told himself he was okay.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not hear Will entering his Cabin, who stood around and looked at the son of hades from behind. Nico's shaggy black hair needed a haircut, Will observed, but otherwise he looked fine. To avoid any embarrassing situations like Nico changing his clothes (although Will would not mind that at all, he admitted), Apollo's son knocked on the wall and coughed. Nico yanked his head around, his hand rushing to his sword. _You're not in the wild anymore,_ he reminded himself, his hand floating over the hilt, _you're safe and surrounded by friends who protect you._

"Hey", Nico said, looking to the door. "Oh h-hey!", he stammered again as he encountered it was Will leaning against the gray wall.

Smiling about Nico's blushing face, Will responded, "You look better today! I mean, you always look good but you know what I mean", he teasingly added with a wink.

Will flirting with him confused Nico, he did not know if he was being serious or just playing with him because he was one of his patients. "So, what are you doing here?", he asked, skipping Will's comment.

"I wanted to check on you since you weren't there for breakfast. I was a little worried…", Will admitted.

"What do you mean _for breakfast_?", Nico interrupted, "Is it over already?"

"_Over_?", Will raised his voice, "It's almost 11 am! You are lucky that I listed you as one of my patients to Chiron and told him that you need your rest. Otherwise would you have a day kitchen service with the wood nymphs… You can thank me later"

Will smiled his flirtatious smile which Nico loved but also hated. It made him melt, willing to do anything that the son of Apollo desired. As he told Percy that he is over his crush on him, he didn't even have to lie, now that Will was there. Unlucky for Nico since he couldn't figure Will's sexuality out.

The son of Hades had secretly asked Annabeth if she knew anything about Will and previous girl- or boyfriends. He tried to make it sound casual but the daughter of wisdom instantly knew what Nico meant. She teased him, calling Will _his crush_ and making jokes about getting over Percy so quickly. Nobody could be mad at Annabeth for long though and Nico actually enjoyed her talking so open about it. Athena's daughter could not help him and instead started talking about other boys at Camp Half-Blood. She noted some cute boys from the Aphrodite cabin, which Nico did not find _that_ attractive. Their skin was _too_ smooth, their faces and bodies _too_ symmetrical and all in all they were a little bit _too_ perfect. Nico preferred a little rougher type, not as broad as frank but still defined muscles. A little scruff on the face and silky hair… So practically Will. _Okay, that's enough_, Nico had told himself. Yet, he had chatted a little with her until the bells rang and everybody migrated over to the dining pavillion.

Nico noticed Will looking at him with a questioning look, and Hade's so shook his head to organize his thoughts.

"Thanks for covering me, Will. I was up late", Nico stated, "So what's today's plan?"

"Not really much besides practicing and doing our normal chores. There will be no campfire tonight, though, because tomorrow's going to be Capture the Flag again and Chiron wants us to get some rest before the game. By the way, have you thought about joining us and the Athena cabin for tomorrow yet? As long as you're not summoning any skeletons out of the ground, I'd permit you to play with us.", Will said.

"Oh thanks, _Dad_.", Nico replied sarcastically.

"Well I could also order you to the infirmary with a bed quarantine and not allowing you to shadow travel away.", Will said in a serious tone but with a wide grin so Nico would know it was a joke.

"But you wouldn't do that, would you?", Nico challenged.

"Who knows?", the other boy replied, pushing himself off the wall and coming dangerously close to Nico, whispering "Would I?"

Nico blushed and his face became as red as the strawberries in the field. "I-I don't know…", he stammered.

For an endless second Nico thought Will was about to kiss him. His full lips, the scruff on his cheeks and upper lip and the piercing light blue eyes taunted him immensely. He couldn't decide if he wanted it to happen or not, in the end his question got answered by Will drawing his head back and making Nico's heart twitch.

Yes, he would have liked a kiss, he admitted.


	3. III Will

III

Will

Drawing back from being so close to Nico's lips was one of the hardest things Will has ever done. He wanted to kiss that boy _so bad_. Yet, he didn't know anything about him. Was he gay at all? Or was he just too scared to push Will back? Nico was only 14 years old, maybe he was just uncomfortable and didn't know how to get his distance from Will without hurting his feelings. Any way, he didn't want to rush that little son of Hades. They had a lifetime to do whatever they wanted so one day, week or month waiting was worth it.

Drawing his head back, he blushed and turned around to head back to the infirmary to get out of this awkward situation. Heading to the door, he turned around one more time, just to get a look on "his angel", as he secretly calls him. Nico's shaggy black hair was flipped to one side but some single strands were falling in his face. The well-shaped eyebrows highlighted his dark but somehow soft eyes and Will happily noticed that Nico had gained some weight in the past week and his cheeks weren't as hollow as the day of his arrival with the Athena Parthenos.

Smiling, Will waved and closed the door behind him, leaving Nico with an unreadable expression. He looked somehow confused but also surprised, which reflected on Will, who felt unsure about being so close to his crush.

At the infirmary Will tried to do as many chores as possible. He supervised a medical treatment to one of the Hephaestus kids, sat down and talked a little to Clarisse, who fell down the Lava Wall because Connor and Travis pranked her. Since capture the flag is one of the main events during camp, especially for the Ares cabin who wanted their flag from the Athena cabin back, she was worried that she couldn't "lead her cabin to victory". Will had to promise her that she was able to attend the game, otherwise she had to fight her way there. Since Will didn't want to get in any trouble with Clarisse or her cabin, he politely retreated, telling her that he will check on her condition the next morning again.

To push away his thoughts about Nico, he even helped cleaning the bathrooms and beds, which left the other kids confused since he _never_ does the cleaning. He was interrupted by the bells which indicated that it was time for lunch. Thinking about what to eat, he left the infirmary and made his way to the dining pavillion.

Normally, Will would eat his main dish at the Apollo table with his half-brothers and sisters and then take his dessert to the Hades table to sit with Nico, otherwise Hades' son may feel lonely and unwanted since the demigods had to sit at their godly parent's table and Hazel was already back at Camp Jupiter which left Nico as the only child of Hades at Camp Half Blood. Somehow Chiron never said anything against Will changing tables, at first, he would have given him a questioning glance but now he was probably already used to it. Will suspected either Chiron knowing about the relationship between the two, or he just wanted Nico to stay at the camp and to feel about it as a home and not just a temporary resting area. Any way, Will was very happy to spend some time with Nico and just to sit together and chit chat.

That day, though, Will was plagued with concern. He was unsure about his or Nico's feelings, about what happened in the morning and about camp life in general. They have never had a gay couple on the campground and he didn't know how people would react to it. Would they be okay with it, or would they maybe eject them from their cabins, the games, the councils?

Plagued with one sorrow after another, he didn't notice the son of Hades approaching his table. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Will turned around and looked right in Nico's dark gray eyes. Surprised, his pupils widened and an uncomfortable silence established, leaving the other Apollo kids looking away and acting like they're not listening.

"Hey", Will opened the conversation.

"Hey", Nico responded calmly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well… I could ask you the same. I was waiting for you, patiently avoiding to look at my delicious banana split the nymphs brought me because I wanted to be polite and wait for you, coming over with your dessert.", Nico said, quieting down until even Will could barely understand him.

"Oh… Oh!", the lightbulb in Will's head lit up, "Are you just inviting me?", he added with a grin.

"No, no no no!", Nico quickly denied, "I mean, yes, I guess. If you want to. I was just wondering where you've been"

Will loved to give Nico trouble and to see his crush blushing encouraged him even more. "So… This is an invitation then", he grinned even more and got up , saying goodbye to his friends to follow Hades' son to his own table.

Arriving at the table, Will took a seat across from Nico. Neither of the two dared to break the silence, but their fight was fought with their eyes anyway. Finally, after staring at each other for at least five minutes, Will couldn't resist Nico's gray eyes of steel and asked, "So? What's up?"

At first, it didn't seem that Nico would be responding but he blurted out, "I have to talk to you"

Not being able to identify Nico's facial expression, Will was not sure if he should be scared or excited. His gut told him that Hades' son doesn't look very angry or sad, so there shouldn't be any concern. Eager to find out what he is about to hear, Will said, "Sure, what do you wanna talk about?"

He leaned a little closer so that he could understand Nico talking, the other boy tended to speak very quietly if he wasn't sure what to say.

"I- I have to admit it", Nico almost whispered.

Will still wasn't sure what to expect. He didn't know if Nico was telling him something important about their relationship or something else. In fact, he hoped it would be about them two. _At least tell me if you're gay at least if not telling me that you have feelings for me,_ Will thought exitedly.

"I… I was up so late last night… because I was searching for Leo.", Nico stated.

Will's heart twitched. _So he was looking for Leo all the time, _he thought, _does he… _Will didn't want to finish his thought. … _love him?_

With a frown on his face, Will replied, "You didn't leave your cabin, though, did you?"

In fact, he just wanted to leave. This lunch was over for him. His favorite thing to do now would go to the Hypnos Cabin and just sleep for a hundred years. Or just die.


	4. IV Nico

Nico

As Nico was telling Will about his search for Leo, the other boy's mood changed completely. Not only could he clearly see it in his face but he could also feel it. Additionally, the way Will spoke and sat, and especially his eyes told Nico that he did something wrong. He furiously thought about the last couple of minutes, and asked himself what could have had such a big impact.

Still, he continued to talk about his regular mind expansion into the Underworld and felt good to have it off his mind. Additionally, Will was his "doctor", so he knew if what he has been secretly doing was deadly or not. He talked about how he got his mind into the Underworld, how he could track people's footsteps and how he felt Leo dying a weird death. He couldn't really explain Leo's not-death since it was a very special feeling to see someone dying as a child of Hades.

While talking his mind off, Nico thought about Will's soul. Was he able to track it? The son of hades was pretty sure he could, especially since he felt so close to him and had very special feelings for him. _I shouldn't think about it_, he told himself, _I should never ever feel Will's soul entering the Underworld, at least not in the next sixty years._ He added a silent prayer to both, his dad and Apollo, to do anything it takes to keep this special boy alive.

As he finished, Will didn't looked that mad but also concerned, saying "You know you shouldn't have done it, right?"

"Yeah probably. But Leo's death just didn't feel right. And I wanted to tell Hazel but she's still so inexperienced in this and besides that I didn't want to interrupt her wonderful life with Frank…", Nico excused.

"As long as you aren't doing anything stupid.", Will sighed, "And I'm not mad at you. I've seen how much Leo meant to the crew and I guess you missed him a lot."

"No, no, no!", Nico interrupted, "I didn't miss him, I was just curious! I mean, okay, he's a funny guy but also very annoying. I just knew how much he belonged to the other demigods of the prophecy and to be honest, I wanted to know how good I really was at this stuff"

Somehow Will seemed like he had been carrying a burden and now it fell off. He seemed happy, really relieved and the sparkle in his eyes came back. Will seemed to try not to sound suddenly in a good mood but Nico could easily tell that it wasn't much effort behind it.

"So… That was the whole reason?", Will asked, "You know you can trust me with stuff and tell me anything anytime, right?"

Nico wasn't sure what Will was about today, from happy, to really depressed, back to happy and then really friendly and almost pushy.

"Yeah, why else would I search for him? I mean there's not a lot of reasons left there, or is it?", Nico demanded a little shaky.

"I- I just thought…", Will stammered, "that-that you… maybe…"

Nico has never seen his crush that embarrassed and afraid to speak. He tried giving him an encouraging smile and leaned forward a little to give him that "privacy"-feeling.

"... I don't know… I just thought that you maybe... had feelings for him so you wanted to find him." Will said, getting more quiet each word he said, "And I understand it. Or not, I don't know what I'm talking about. Please just forget what I said. This never happened"

With the redness of his cheeks competing with the strawberries behind him, he slid his chair back while almost jumping up and storming out of the dining pavilion.

Nico was too confused to think. What did he do wrong now? And what was Will talking about? Not even caring about all the other demigods looking up from their plates and staring at him, he slowly got up and carefully slid his chair back to the table, trying to stay calm while walking away.

Looking back to the table, he stopped midway and walked back, ignoring the "I knew something was wrong with him" comments from the Ares table. On his banana split, which he had only taken two bites from, had somehow appeared a second spoon, looking in the other direction, across from where he sat. Next to the second spoon a little note appeared, which Nico eagerly snached and read:

"_There's no need to use any of my arrows here, I'm sure. I am surprised, how well you are doing so far. It really seems like the confession about Percy you made at the ruins is not quite true anymore. Should I demand a new one? Or have you learned from last time and can talk for yourself now…_?

_Whatever it is, you can thank me later, little charmingboy_"

As he saw who the note was from, he was screaming in anger but also embarrassment inside his head.

With flowery smell and lots of hearts around the name, there was one short name under the note, underlined with a heart-arrowhead. Nico made a silent promise and ran out of the pavilion, his cheeks almost as red as Will's.

_I'm so going to kill you once I'm done here, Cupid!_


	5. V Will

Will

Will ran out of the dining pavilion as embarrassed as he had never been before. In his moment of courage it seemed perfectly fine taking that step forward and asking him about his sexuality but now that he thought back it seemed completely stupid. How could he ask him that, he didn't even know him that well to be able to state that question. With tears in his eyes, Will ran towards his cabin, stumbling over rocks and concrete as tears obscured his view and made everything blurry.

He threw himself on the bed, crying uncontrollably into his pillow. In fact, he didn't really know why he was crying, probably because Nico hated him now, after he admitted his fear in front of him. "Maybe you have feelings for him", how dumb that sounded made Will mad. He could have at least not actually told him but hinted. In fact, anything else would have been fine but of course Will messed it up, as he always did. Thinking about it made him cry even more and he sobbed, holding his pillow tight to his chest.

Trying to calm himself, he was talking loudly that it was okay and that it wasn't as bad as he made it sound. But again it made him rewind the scene and Will broke into tears once more. With his eyes closed and his crying being too loud to hear anything else, he did not notice Nico approaching his bunk. Hades' son looked extremely uncomfortable and out of place but that didn't matter to him because he was just there to comfort Will, who did not seem to notice him.

With a "Hey", Nico tried to get the other boy's attention.

"Umm, Will", he said again.

Will must have noticed something because the son of Apollo snapped "Whoever you are, just leave me alone. I don't wanna talk to anybody right now!"

Feeling a little sad, Nico took some steps back but still asked loud enough for Will to hear, "I just- I just wanted to say it's okay. THere's no need to be upset."

Confused himself, Nico added, "I mean… I don't know. I just don't want to make you cry."

Will lifted his head up as he heard his crush speaking. How embarrassing to let him watch him crying like a little baby. But he was still too upset to speak, he just sobbed and hugged his pillow.

He could see how uncomfortable Nico was. Shifting from one foot to another, he looked even smaller and more vulnerable here, which did not fit Nico's personality being very strong, brave and mature. _I bet I look terrible, _Will thought, _my eyes red and my face full of dried tears, and my hair is all messed up, too._

Nico was watching Will calm himself. The soft, almost golden hair was hanging in his face which made him appear more friendly, probably because he would walk around at home like that because nobody could see him anyway. To see this big and good looking guy cry was so weird, that it gave Nico courage to be himself and also show weakness- this situation was already messed up anyway.

"Hey, it's fine really. In fact, you weren't so far off", Will heard Nico say, which made Will lift his head off, "I mean I don't have a crush on Leo, he's a little too scary with his fire, and besides that I don't like his jokes. But…"

Will nodded encouragingly and patted on the bad to inform Nico that he could take a seat.

Slowly migrating over to the bed, at least that's what he got from Will's gesture, Nico looked deep in Will's eyes and got really emotional himself, thinking about how to say his following lines so it doesn't sound stupid. Finally he started to say something quietly but got louder and louder as he spoke.

"What I want to say is that… I- I mean it's okay that you thought I liked him. And you don't need to cry about it, I don't even know why you're crying. I'm only looking for Leo because he meant so much to the crew and especially for Jason, who up to this point has been the only friend that knew my deepest secrets.", quieting down again, Nico forced himself to continue, "We- We were at these ruins and that stupid Cupid showed up. Amor, I mean. Anyway, he forced me to tell Jason about my crush, which would have been fine for anyone else but me. It was… Because that time my crush was not on Annabeth, as everybody thought. My crush was on Percy."

"I hope that's okay with you… that I told you that. I thought I could trust you and I just didn't want to leave you being the only one embarrassed.", the boy with the black hair added.

After Nico's confession, a silence settled, which left both of the just to arrange their own thoughts. Will was really happy but also a little curious because of Nico saying "that time". Did this mean that he had a new crush now? Not sure if he should tell him about his sexual orientation too, Will simply enjoyed the fact that he was sitting next to _his_ crush and just talking. In fact, they were just _sitting_ right now and even that was enough to make him feel better.

Suddenly Nico changed his position and turned around, sitting there cross legged and facing him. Will couldn't help but to stare in Nico's dark eyes which looked like tiny universes caught inside them. Apollo's son felt like in trance, his body seemed numb and everything felt blurry and swooshy. He couldn't think straight, did Nico do something special, maybe drug him? No, he was just sitting there peacefully, holding his hands out to Will, palms facing upward, as if he'd be waiting for birds to fly by and land on his fingers. He didn't know what caused the change but the pink and flowery atmosphere that somehow appeared made him think that now is the best time to tell Nico about his deepest fears, thoughts and secrets.

"I- I have to tell you something too.", Will began, "I- I don't mind you liking boys, that's cool. In fact, I… I'm gay, too. A- And… I was kinda hoping that, you know, maybe you wanted to… kinda go somewhere this evening? Just to... talk and... maybe hang out a little?"

It took him all his effort to actually make his body produce this sentence and the silence after his question was killing him. But Nico was so surprised that he couldn't think straight (ha ha guys, I'm being funny :D) and just gasped, his mouth open, and stared in Will's beautiful face. Now it was his turn to break into tears. The always cool and always super strong Will was hugging a pillow after crying about nonsense and stammering due to nervosity to ask him on a date, this was a moment Nico never wanted to forget. He started laughing and in the same time crying tears of joy, whispering, "Yes, yes… Yes. Yes! Please"

Will seemed to be much better after asking and smiled his hollywood star- smile, opening his arms for a hug. It felt weird but wonderful, he noticed that he had never hugged Nico before. Yet, it felt great having _Nico's_ two arms around his chest, leading up to his head, and also having _Nico's_ fingers brushing his upper back. Nobody else could have created that much emotion in him.

It felt great, it made him feel _alive_. The black hair was tickling Will's Neck and he smiled. He grinned, thinking about how great it was to have talked this all through and to be held tight to this boy.

Almost _his_ boy, you could say.


	6. VI Nico

Nico

As soon as Will said "I'm gay, too", Nico felt a wave of relief splashing over him. All the time spent waiting and hoping, all the prayers to his father and all the sacrifices of his meal to Apollo, finally put themselves to use. It felt like he was in heaven, everything got slower and blurry, just like he was drugged... -again. _Please not Cupid again_, Nico thought. But it wasn't Cupid, it was just Will's confession and the hug. Yes, the hug was amazing. Nico didn't even notice that he haven't hugged this amazing human being before. But it was definitely worth waiting, the smell of flowery shampoo and just Will's typical, indescribable smell in his golden, wavy hair, the muscular arms wrapped around him and the scruff rubbing his shoulder. Completely safe and humble, Nico thought about his life, about his first encounter with Percy, then travelling alone in the shadows, the quest and how his life was now. Full of people, which he called his _friends_. Never before he felt so wanted and belonging to somewhere and he was happy that he could experience it.

Suddenly Will lay down, pulling Nico with him. The son of Hades found his head laying sideways on Will's chest and listened to his boyfriends steady but fast heartbeat, probably because of the excitement of the past couple minutes. Realizing he just thought about Will being his boyfriend, he was unsure if he could call him that yet. Should he wait until they were officially together? Or were they together anyway? With his stomach full from the delicious meal, the rhythmic beats of Will's heart and the warmth of the other boy's body, Nico snuggled himself into Will's arm and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

A knock on the door woke Nico up. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a light beige ceiling. Confused since when the ceioling of the Hades cabin had this color and also why he couldn't feel his arm, he turned his head around only to realize that he was still laying on Will who also just woke up. Nico blushed but also felt a wave of excitement coming up. He will go on a date with his favorite person in the world pretty soon!

His thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth stepping in the room while saying, "Hey Will, are you in here? We wanted to do the planning for tomorrow's…". She stopped in the middle of her sentence and stared at the two boys laying on top of each other, looking tired and _really_ embarrassed. Nico's face was, in fact, the color of a tomato but also Will had a pretty red face. If Annabeth hadn't known better, she would have thought that they were in a blushing contest but evidently it was just her seeing them in a position like that.

"H-Hey Annabeth", Nico stammered, sitting up on Will's legs.

"Hey Nico", Annabeth replied with a wink, "I didn't expect you being in here."

"Oh, umm, we were just… talking about… stuff. Tomorrow and, uhhh, the- the… game! Of course, the game!", Will managed to say, also sitting up now, using his arms as support.

"Uh, yeah I can totally see that!", Annabeth teasingly responded, "Looks like an interesting talking position."

Even more embarrassed, Will said, "Uhh… We…"

"It's alright, Will.", Annabeth stated, "_Just try_ to lie to the daughter of wisdom. And I'm totally fine with it. in fact, Nico asked about you anyway."

"Annabeth!", Nico stared at her and blushed even more as Will turned around to give him a questioning look.

"Did you really?", Apollo's son asked Nico. His expression was curious and excited.

"Not really, I mean… maybe?", Nico's voice went up and quiet, "But just once"

"Aww, how sweet.", Will smiled, "Anyway, sorry Annabeth, I forgot the meeting. Wasn't it supposed to be at two? What's the time now?"

"Three thirty", Annabeth checked her watch,"But it's fine, I was just worried that something happened. And it did", she added, winking again. "And we came up with a solid plan for tomorrow evening, I'll explain it later. Oh, and, is Nico playing with us?", she asked.

"We haven't talked about that yet", Will replied, turning around to face Nico again, "Are you?"

"Well I guess. ...I can't let you fight there without protection I mean", Hades' son grinned.

"Without protection?", Will picked up the joke and built it up even more, "I'll have to carry around my entire medic set to just keep you alive down there!"

"Oh we'll see that, _Solace_", Nico laughed.

"So this is settled then", Annabeth said, interrupting the love birds, as she already called them in her head.

"Apparently", Nico ended the conversation and quickly added as Annabeth was attempting to leave the two alone, "I was about to go anyway, you wanna wait for me?"

"Uhh, sure?", she replied confused but also with a warm smile. She expected him wanting to talk about the situation.

Will too, gave Nico a weird look as the boy stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "See you tonight then?", Apollo's son asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of course!", Nico smiled, turning around to his crush and smirking teasingly.

Will blushed, still sitting on his bed on one leg, the other one hanging down. He played with the bed sheets, not knowing what to say next, and both could see how inexperienced he was in a situation like that. Nico turned around, smiling about the embarrassed Will and pulling Annabeth's arm to get out of the room. He didn't want to make the boy with the golden hair uncomfortable any second longer than necessary. Annabeth managed to shout "Bye, Will", before she stumbled into Nico, waiting for her outside. Both were eager to talk about what happened but none of them wanted to start the conversation so they ended up walking around aimlessly until Annabeth finally broke the silence.  
>"So?", she asked eagerly clearly happy and excited about Nico and Will.<p>

"So?", Nico replied sarcastically, "What's up?"

"Oh come on!", Annabeth bursted out, "You know what I mean! What happened? Since when are you guys so close? And why didn't you tell me earlier?!", she added angrily.

With a sigh Nico started to tell her the story. He went all the way back way back in time to his days in the infirmary, Will's morning-visits, his search for Leo and finally the lunch. Hades' son didn't leave any detail out and he felt great to trust somebody with his deepest emotions,

his old self would never have done that.

**Hey Guys!**

First of all, sorry for letting you wait. I had some school stuff to do and was on a festival, besides that were some tests this week and I had to turn in a project. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you guys a little bit and tell you about me!

I am Tobi, a wannabe actor and singer but I spread my wings and try out new stuff like writing or drawing (though I'm not really good at either) but I keep trying to learn new things and make myself a better human being.

I really enjoy your reviews, some of them are helpful, some are confusing but I still enjoy all of them. If you do have any problems, concernes, questions or suggestions, just let me know by Personal Message or Review!

To my writing: _I am not from America, Great Britain or any other English speaking country!_ English is my second language, I've been learning it for 6 years now so _please excuse my grammar and spelling_ (and any Typo's, I try to eliminate them as good as I can by reading it through over and over). I am trying my best to get the correct sayings and way of spelling words but evidently I don't always get it right.

The story in general is supposed to be similar _but not identical_ to the Percy Jackson characters. I added my own little touch to them and made them live in my own little world, where I am the author and can change their directions. Yet, I often visit "Camp Half Blood Wiki" to get the correct spelling and names of things, as I said, I try my best. Of course it's not as good as good old Rick did it, but hey, I try (:

As I said: Please let me know of any mistakes or misspellings (I really want to get my English going without any mistakes in it, it would mean so much to me!) and also your suggestions, questions and even if you just want to tell me how you are feeling or doing, I'd love to hear it.

**Thanks for reading**, I hope you enjoy the story so far! Chapter 7 is almost done, I'll edit and post it soon!

Love y'all,

Tobi


End file.
